


london.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [80]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben went to the bar on his first night as a London resident because his apartment felt lonely.or:  Ben's having a beer and then he rather unexpectedly meets Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	london.

**Author's Note:**

> day 80, drabble 80.
> 
> Prompt 080 - london.

Ben went to the bar on his first night as a London resident because his apartment felt lonely. He was nursing a beer in a corner booth when a beautiful woman suddenly sat down next to him, whispered “play along, please,” and settled her head on his shoulder. 

“I'm so happy to see you, honey.” 

Ben's eyes scanned the room, saw the man staring at them, and he smiled. “Happy to see you too, darling.” 

The man left after that, and the woman sat up, breathed a sigh of relief, and introduced herself as Rey. And suddenly, Ben wasn't lonely.


End file.
